A hero of Justice
by LeinadMosnas
Summary: Kiritsugu is displaced in time
1. Kerry

**So this is an idea that I've seen played around with a few times with Shirou but never Kiritsugu, and I was like what's the deal with that? He is awful for these circumstances! It's gonna be great to see him fail at this. So welcome to my story "A hero of justice" please review with constructive criticism, as many comments as possible would be great as I can improve my style in writing :)**

The cursed man woke once again, the curse that had claimed his health began to act up and burn his heart. He grunted and stumbled as he stood up from his bed, his mind temporarily blanking as pain overwhelmed his body, before he reached his wall on which he leaned, he coughed into his hand, before withdrawing it to reveal blood. His condition was getting worse by the day.

He stumbled towards the kitchen to find his son, Shirou cooking, he smiled and spoke

"You know, you're going to wear yourself out at this rate"

This was met by a slight gasp from Shirou who snapped round to his father with a smile on his face

"Good morning to you as well gramps"

Kiritsugu chuckled before moving to sit down,

"So today's your parent teacher conference, right Shirou?"

Kiritsugu asked rhetorically

"Yeah, though with what Taiga is telling me it might be called off due to those mysterious disappearances around the school"

Kiritsugu doubted that, during the fourth war the school boards kept going on dispite the fact there had been a psychopath on the loose.

"I doubt it, These schools don't usually stop for anything Shirou"

Shirou hummed in response,

"So about the route we're taking to get there, there are two that I have considered as being worthwhile..."

"Oh, is that so Shirou? And those are some big words"

Kiritsugu's smirk grew as his sons blush grew

"Anyway, gramps, the two routes that I had in mind were through the north part of Fuyuki, past the old church, or through the centre of the residential area"

Momentarily Kiritsugus face hardened into that of the Magus Killer at the first suggestion knowing who lay in that church

"I think we should go through the center Shirou"

Kiritsugu softened into a convincing facade

"Ok Dad,"

He sighed at his sons acceptance of this, at least neither of them would have to encounter him tonight

_'me and my big mouth'_

Kiritsugu currently sat in a hall, beside him was Shirou, next to him a girl who was easily identified as the Tohsaka heiress and next to her sat his mortal enemy wearing a shit-eating grin, as opposed to Kiritsugu's now stoic grimace.

The speaker finally stopped his welcome speech and the rest of the parents began to disperse, Kiritsugu got up to leave with Shirou but the voice of a man he hated stopped him

"So, you never left Fuyuki did you Emiya"

_'Oh no'_

"Neither did you, Kotomine"

"Well, we both had responsibilities here didn't we"

The preist motioned towards Shirou, of whom seemed to be growing in discomfort from the leering of the priest

"I'm sure we'll meet again Kiritsugu"

Said the priest before walking away with a larger grin then many would think was possible plastered on his face

After that Kiritsugu didn't let his guard down for the rest of the evening.

Upon exiting the building Kiritsugu and Shirou began to go home a little faster then usual, when suddenly a chain appeared on front of them, barring them escape, confused Shirou began to ask what was happening but Kiritsugu was still and stiff, after all what was one to do when confronted with the king of heroes.

"Dad what's goi-"

"Silence Mongrel child"

Gilgamesh interrupted Shirou's question

"You! Who stole my queen and made her destroy one of MY treasures! I banish you from my kingdom I BANISH YOU!!!"

He shouted as he pulled out a nameless noble phantasm and cut Kiritsugu across the chest with it.

Causing darkness to overtake the cursed man

**So that's me done with the setup for this story, again please review and share it.**

**Once again thanks for any support**

**Leinad Out!**


	2. Shirly

Light flows once again.

Kiritsugus eyes cracked open to show a gloomy palace,

"What?"

He questioned the world around him, his last memory being The king of heroes slashing him.

A blonde girl, similar in appearance to the tohsaka heiress Appeared before the Assasin in black

"So you are the feared figure of the modern era? I'm not impressed. But I have been asked to grant you one boon, so Magus Killer, what do you desire"

Kiritsugu's thoughts went back to Shirou and how he would live, to Illya and how she would suffer. He knew his boon

"I would like for my family to live happily"

The blonde sighed,

"I'm a goddess of death, I cannot effect the realms of mortals directly, especially since the barring of this realm"

This caused Kiritsugu to blink owlishly,

'_A goddess, Alive? Well this is a privilege'_

He thought

"Mortal, I have no patience for your sarcasm, now make your wish"

_'So I cannot wish for anything but life and death... heh ironic, but then if I could... yeah that should work'_

"I wish to live once again in shape to rescue my children"

She sighed

"God, Ishtar owes me big time for this... fine, fine your wish shall be granted, by my right as ereshgikal, mistress of death I resurrect thee Kiritsugu Emiya, the magus killer at the height of Magic"

As she spoke power swelled around Kiritsugu, suddenly the curse that invaded his circuits faded into nothingness and he felt himself grow younger.

_**'**Illya, Shirou don't worry... Dads coming home'_

_-_

Immediately Kiritsugu knew something was off, he felt Magics far mor powerful than that of the modern era surround him.

"Hmm, I didn't think that demons would be so human looking? Oh well I suppose that's just how things are sometimes"

A voice with high merriment spoke

Kiritsugu's eyes snapped open to see a stone workshop, covered in various types of flora, on front of him stood a man, nay a magus of immeasurable beauty, his hair and robes were white with measures of pink and purple highlighting the mans pale face, upon the back of his hand was a sidgil, not dis-similar to a command spell

_'I don't have a good feeling about this'_

He looked to the ground as if to confirm his suspicions and lo and behold he was standing in the centre of a formal-craft circle

"You meddling wizard! I swear if you make any more explosions come from that room I will have you executed!"

Shouted a familiar voice,

_'No, it couldn't be'_

The Magus on front of him straightend up and shouted back,

"I apologise my leige, but my experiment was a success! I have secured the perfect security measure against Morgan Le Fey"

_'Oh son of a bitch it is'_

Opening the door was the vistage of his former servant Arturia Pendragon, dressed royally. From the way she spoke Kiritsugu could deduce that he was still alive

"Oh son of a bitch!"

He shouted to the heavens

-

"Merlin, please explain this mans actions"

Arturia spoke coldly

"My apologies my leige, but I myself have only just summoned him, and I cannot speak for him yet"

"Summoned?"

"Yes, summoned your _magesty. _I would say that this is all some cosmic mistake but then that would be wrong, my guess is that ereshgikal gave me to you"

Kiritsugu gave his explanation as to what happend, gaining blank stares from the two mythical figures

"What was your name again?"

The newly identified Merlin asked

"Kiritsugu Emiya"

He replied

"No, no. Your full title Mr Emiya, no lies can be told in my workshop after all"

Merlin voiced. Kiritsugu sighed

"My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, The magus killer, the fourth head of the Emiya Family and the victor of the fourth grail war"

The last title was spat as if it were something dirty

"Oh... well welcome to Camelot Magus Killer. You have been summoned here to defend against Morgan Le Fae"

Merlin started

"Yes, I understand that. It's just a bit pointless at the moment as I don't have my wea-"

Kiritsugu relised the familiar weights in the pockets of his coat, and on his back, the weights of a Calico, a Walther and his contender

Upon pulling the last one out of his pocket he felt something from it that he had only felt a few times before...

His contender was a noble phantasm.

**Thanks for reading, this is one of my newer fics so the followers are appreciated. Now we've got the epilogue out of the way.**

**Once again please review so I can improve my writing style.**

**Leinad out!**


End file.
